


Ass Crack

by Katieykat513



Series: Crack Too Strong [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Crack, F/M, Identity Reveal, NSFW, No Smut, Pure uncut crack, Queen of Crack, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: You know....I got nothing...Just Mari wanting to do anal with Adrien....but why does he keep running?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Crack Too Strong [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178159
Comments: 20
Kudos: 33





	Ass Crack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuantumChickpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/gifts).



> Oops I cracked again! I played with your sin! I fell in the crack bin! Something something Britney Spears. 
> 
> Anyways, you say dumb things, you get cracked...
> 
> This is for you, love!
> 
> You'll know where to used [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_t9y1_WRneY)

They say that university was a strange and trying time. Adrien did not know how strange or trying until he walked into his girlfriend’s dorm one afternoon with her sprawled out on the bed and her ass in the air...naked. 

“Do anal to me, Adrien!” Marinette whined from her position of leaning into her pillows, her hands on her ass cheeks, spreading them for Adrien to stare straight into her asshole. 

Adrien blinked. Rubbed his eyes. Blinked again. Then turned around and walked out of the room without a second thought, mumbling about sex akumas.

______

The rest of the week was fine and Marinette never said a word to him about the strange occurrence. He figured it was some strange dream and forgot about it. 

Until a week and half later.

He opened his own dorm room door to see Marinette once again in the same position, except she was on his bed, begging for him. 

“Please, Adrien! Pretty please stick your thick hard cock into my back door!” She wagged her butt and Adrien cringed at her begging. 

“Marinette! What are you doing!? We are supposed to talk about these things beforehand! Like we did when we started our physical relationship! Not-” he gestured to all of her, “-Whatever this is!”

“But Adrien! I just really need anal _ right now _ !” she whined.

Adrien grabbed Marinette by her shoulders to prevent her from throwing herself at him, “Marinette! Do you hear yourself? I said we need to talk about it first! Not keep sneaking places and exposing yourself!”

Marinette bowed her head, “I’m sorry. I just really enjoy anal, ok?.”

“Marinette, that isn’t the point! You can enjoy anal, that’s fine! But we need to talk about it and do research first before we just jump into things!”

“It’s fine. I’ll just go now,” she got down from the bed, grabbed her skirt, and left without another word.

“What the fuck is happening, Plagg!” Adrien looked at his kwami.

“No idea, but it’s funny,” Plagg cackled back.

________

There were a few more smaller incidents when he would walk by her on campus and she would make like she was pulling her pants down, but then she quickly realized where she was and stopped. Adrien kept walking and when he would see her for dinner later it was as if nothing had happened.

Nothing proved weirder than going on patrol, the first joint patrol that Ladybug and Chat Noir had done because they had been extremely busy with school. They did their sides of town and met up afterwards.

They landed on the last roof of the night and were about to split ways when Ladybug started to whine, “My boyfriend won’t touch me!” 

Chat cringed, never having heard Ladybug whine, especially about her boyfriend, but this seemed to be getting into a level of personal he did not want to enter. 

“Um, LB, I don’t mean to be rude, but I’m not comfortable with you telling me about your boyfriend and what he does and does not do to you,” Chat backed away from Ladybug as she turned around and bent over in front of him.

“Chat!” she whined, which sounded familiar to his ears. “Do anal to me, plleeaaasseee!” she pleaded. 

Chat stared at her ass, knowing what the suitless version looked like now, blinked a few times, grabbed his staff, and took off toward his dorm room; to which he was going to lock all locks and place a chair in front of it. And probably something to bar the window.

“Noooooooopppeee!” he screamed into the night, leaving a pouty Ladybug/Marinette behind him. 

_________

It took Adrien a few days to process that his girlfriend was the first love of his life, but what made it more difficult was the anal demands. She still would not talk to him about wanting to try anal in their intimate moments. If he tried to speak to her during an incident she would become sad and run. If he tried to talk to her during the day or an intimate moment, she would dodge the question. 

And then...incident ten happened.

“Adrien Agreste,” Ladybug began, her hand outstretched toward Adrien, black miracle box setting in the palm of her hand.

“Oh no,” Adrien’s face fell, taking a step back.

“This is the miraculous of the snake!” 

“Oh no!” his eyes went wide, taking another step back.

“You will use this for the greater good and do anal to me and only me! Do you accept this mission!”

“Oh no, no, no, no, no!” Adrien turned around, completely ignoring his lady, and ran. 

He ran to the closest alley, transformed, and just kept running. He ran all the way out of Paris city limits, far into the countryside and landed at the Agreste vacation home. He detransformed and walked into the house. 

There.

Sitting on the couch, with her body leaning over the back and her ass poked out toward him, was Marinette.

Adrien screamed, turned around, and ran back to Paris and to his dorm room. 

She was there...again. He could not figure out how she was beating him when he knew that he was faster than she was, even with her yo-yo. 

He screamed again and ran off to the mansion at his father’s house...she was there again.

“Adrien! Please do anal! Put your rock hard cock inside of my pink starfish! Look at it,” she grabbed her asscheeks and spread them out and pushed them back in repeatedly, “Adrien, look how hungry it is! Nom, nom, nom! It wants your cock stretching my asshole out!” she moaned. “Anal me, Adrien! Be my Anal Adrien!” 

Adrien stared straight into her asshole, frowning and shaking his head in disbelief, “Mari, why! Why do you keep doing this! Tell me, please!”

“Adrien! Adrien! Adrien!” she moaned. 

“No, no, no, no, no!” Adrien threw his head into his palms and rubbed his eyes, willing the image to go away.

Marinette’s voice became distorted as she kept saying his name. Adrien looked up and the world seemed to swirl and darken as he slipped into momentary unconsciousness. 

“Adrien? Adrien, wake up!” Marinette shook his shoulders, trying to rouse him. 

Adrien mumbled as he came back into consciousness. He looked around the dimly lit room, noticing that he was in his apartment. That’s right, his apartment. He did not live in the dorms. And Marinette.

He looked over to the woman beside him, covered in a sheet, and his foggy mind came back. This was his wife. His lady, who’s identity he had known for years. This was their apartment that they have had for two years. 

He looked up at her as she placed her hand on his face, “Are you ok, kitty?”

“My lady, do you...do you want to do...anal?” he asked weakly.

Marinette blinked. Adrien blinked back. 

She broke the silence with a squeal, hopped out of bed, ran to the closet, and came back out with a strap on tied around her waist and lube in her hand, “I thought you would never ask! Turn around pretty boy, I want to do anal with you!”

Adrien fell backwards onto his pillow, groaned, and blew air out of his mouth, “No Marinette, put the strap on away, we are going to talk first.”

“Oh you’re right! I just got a little overly excited!” she threw the strap on back into the closet and jumped back into bed. “We can talk in the morning, you’ll have to tell me about what you were dreaming about for it to warrant that kind of question first thing.” 

She curled up next to him and he wrapped her in his arms, “You have no idea, my lady. It was an adventure to say the least.”

He heard her giggle as they drifted back off to sleep together, absent of anal dreams.


End file.
